OTRA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by Dasu-kun
Summary: Bueno ¿y por qué no? nunca lo intenté, vamos ni tenía oportunidad, porque por muy cálida que sea su sonrisa cuando me mira... con ella no recuerda ni su nombre... pero soy feliz así, porque siempre estaré con ella,


¿Por donde comenzar? No lo sé, todo de ella me encanta... desde su dulce sonrisa hasta esas lágrimas que no puedo calmar.

La miro cada día, cuando despierto siempre... siempre... lo primero que busco es su presencia, el suave roce de sus manos al pasarlas por mi rostro y decirme "Buenos días", es tan hermosa... lo es.

A veces visito su colegio, sin que se de cuenta la miro, la forma en que sonríe a las demás personas, soy feliz de saber que fui la primera en conocer su calidez... y sonrío con ella, no lo puedo evitar, el verla tan llena de vida me hace feliz, en verdad me hace sentir feliz. Porque después de todo ahora y siempre estaré junto a ella como el día que nos conocimos, me volví parte de ella...

Cuando comemos me gusta su forma tan cortés de darme las cosas, a veces siento que estoy a su nivel, que soy igual que ella... me gusta que me consienta, porque junto a ella me siento protegida, porque ella es a quien juré proteger...

En las noches creo que es cuando menos tranquila estoy, ¿qué por qué? E... bueno, creo que es por verla dormir, al verla en su cama tan pacífica, tan tranquila, no lo puedo evitar, quisiera estar ahí ser la persona que está en sus sueños, jajajaja pero no es así y me desespero, quiero dormir y no puedo porque no puedo dejar de ver al ser que más amo. Es un poco complicado, a veces al despertar ella ya está despierta y descubro que me he dormido al pie de su cama... sujetando su mano, ups, cuando esto pasa sonrío con tanta felicidad, porque ella me sonríe, porque no suelta mi mano y como siempre me dice "Buenos días".

Y ahora me preguntaba ¿por qué?... en realidad quiero reír, aunque también estoy llorando, a ver, escondida tras este arbusto, en medio del parque, con la sombra que me dan los árboles y una nieve de vainilla derritiéndose en mi mano... Bueno, este no era mi ideal de un feliz fin de semana, algo sucedió que no me esperaba... Ahora sí que me estoy riendo, ella se ve tan linda cuando está nerviosa... estoy segura de la razón por la que está actuando así, después de todo esa persona tiene ese poder sobre ella, sé que verla le ocasiona lo que para mí es ella misma. Bueno, el cielo está despejado hermosamente despejado y hermosamente acompañado por el radiante sol. ¡Que calor! Creo que será mejor lavar mi cara... tal vez se de cuenta de que estuve llorando, jajajaja aunque viendo la situación en la que está ...seguramente no lo notará, como sea creo que vi una fuente por aquí cerca.

Rayos ya es noche y han estado hablando desde hace horas, bueno... una diferencia que encontré de antes de ir a la fuente y ahora es que están sujetas de las manos... eso me alegra, soy feliz porque... por... lo siento en mi cuerpo... ella es feliz, lo puedo sentir aunque estemos lejos. De acuerdo, no quiero pero es ella, el ser más importante para mi... a quien entrego mi existencia y a quien debo mi existencia... ¿qué más puedo hacer?. Será mejor que vaya a casa, ya le he dicho que me fui hace varias horas... estarán bien, seguramente Lindy-san estará preocupada, le informaré que todo salió bien, después de todo el que ellas se hayan encontrado el día de hoy es gracias a toda la familia y sus amigas y yo... ¿Doy risa o lástima? Había olvidado que hoy se haría esta misión, ¿y como lo iba a recordar? ¡Ella acababa de volver de una misión de hace semanas! Como sea mejor iré a casa ya.

Bueno ¿y por qué no? nunca lo intenté, vamos ni tenía oportunidad, porque por muy cálida que sea su sonrisa cuando me mira... con ella no recuerda ni su nombre... pero soy feliz así, porque siempre estaré con ella, cuidando su felicidad, su sonrisa y su vida. Hoy otra vez no puedo dormir, cuando ella me vio al regresar a casa me preguntó si había estado llorando... m... me descubrió, que mala soy para esconder mis emociones. Incluso cuando me contó lo que le ocurrió en el parque me puse a llorar, por su parte Lindy-san reía de felicidad, aunque ella me preguntó por qué lloraba ¿no es obvio? Lloro porque eres feliz, porque por fin estás con quien quieres estar... lloro porque no sé qué decir... porque... porque sí... Y esta incomodidad que es ahora en verdad insoportable, el cielo estrellado, la luna menguante, y yo otra vez frente a tu cama viéndote dormir. No pienses mal por favor, pero es que ya no aguanto más, me rindo, ¿y cuando luché? Qué curioso, nunca. Pero igualmente me rindo, y perdóname, por aprovechar de este momento, sé que eres de sueño pesado, tal vez por eso no me preocupo. Sí, sí, lo sé te estoy besando sin tu consentimiento, pero es solo un pequeño beso de rendición y derrota. ¿Sabes? siempre quise probar tus labios aunque fuera una vez, aunque fuera un sueño, pero ni en sueños me atrevo... Porque sé quien está en los tuyos... acaricio tu rostro y toco suavemente tus labios te mueves un poco y repites esa palabra de cada noche... si supieras que eso me impedía dormir... era como un ruido insoportable, siempre decías esa palabra con tristeza y a veces llorabas incluso dormida... pero creo que desde hoy el que lo digas ya no me impedirá dormir. Hoy lo dices con mucha alegría... duele pero soy feliz, porque tú eres feliz, mi dulce y tierna ama...

Creo que voy a quedarme dormida otra vez al pie de tu cama, esta vez no tomaré tu mano, pero está bien para mi, no importará más si repites esa palabra, después de todo le estoy agradecida, porque por ella es que estás hoy con vida, así es, mis orejas se mueven al ritmo de su nombre pronunciado por tus sueños, y tu dulce voz que expresa cuánto la amas.

-Nanoha-.

Por eso, no te preocupes, desde ahora también a ella la protegeré por ti... ama Fate.

7:00 _pitpitpit pitpitpit_

-¿Fate?...-.

lo sabía otra vez tomé su mano...

-Buenos días Arf-.

Sale son las cuatro de la mañana y algo pero se me ocurrió jajajaja y mejor lo escribí, bueno saludos al mundo madrugador o a los que no conocen la palabra sueño, m... hoy tengo que ir a la iglesia, espero no dormirme....TT__TT

Bueno me despido, y pasen buen día.


End file.
